


Day 4 – History

by moshimichi



Series: ZarcRay Week 2017 [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshimichi/pseuds/moshimichi
Summary: Ray reminisces about the past.





	Day 4 – History

“Reira, wait.” The boy paused, head tilted back unconsciously as he listened to Ray. “You have to know. Once he realizes it’s me, he’ll become extremely angry. His hatred will overflow.”

“…Why?” Reira had already figured Zarc would be angry with Ray. She had, after all, foiled his plans and split him into four separate beings. But if his anger would exceed his expectations so much that she felt the need to warn him…

“We had a…a bit of a history together, he and I.” Her hesitance and the tinge of sorrow in her voice hinted at something more complex than a simple ‘history’ with the man. Reira wanted to inquire further, but, feeling the pain and sadness within her, he stifled his curiosity and held his tongue. Maybe later, when this was over. If he had the chance.

“Okay, he said softly. Seeing as she had nothing further to say, Reira continued to make his way to the battlefield. Ray settled inside the boy, apprehensive of the confrontation soon to come. As she waited, she found her thoughts drifting to her past relationship with Zarc.

Zarc, who had previously been her lover.

_“Ray!”_

Her eyes closed in reminiscence, lips quirking upwards in a melancholic smile. When she had first met him, he had been nobody. A new rookie in the dueling circuit so nervous, he had literally tripped over himself in an attempt to introduce himself to her.

_“Ray, stop laughing at me and help me up.”_

At the time, he had just seemed like a clumsy newbie who was also rather cute in his nervousness. But when he dueled… A much bolder side of him came out. Ray had been impressed by his skills. By his entertaining way of dueling in which he ran and danced alongside his monsters. And when she found out about a certain skill of his…

_“I’m glad I met you.”_

They had bonded after that. They bonded over dueling and little hobbies and the fact that the both of them could hear duel monsters, if to a different degree. With such camaraderie, that small part of her deep in her heart no longer felt alone. Eventually, their friendship grew into something quite a bit more.

_“Ray, I love you.”_

That day was the start of the happiest time in her life. Ray had eagerly accepted Zarc’s confession. They became lovers. Days, weeks, months were spent together, side by side. She wouldn’t have wished it otherwise.

Then, that damnable accident happened and everything went south.

Maybe if she hadn’t consoled him the way she had, things wouldn’t have turned out the way they did. It was an accident, she had assured him. It was fine. The audience didn’t see anything wrong with it. They even enjoyed it. So, really, there was no need to worry so much.

It spoke volumes of how corrupt their society and culture was with how she, along with everyone else in their city, didn’t see how wrong that gladiator-like style of dueling was. Didn’t see fit to put it all to a stop. As it was, Zarc, in his wish to entertain the crowd, followed their will and continued to grow more and more violent in his duels. It soon got to the point where even if he was injured, he easily followed the audience’s encouragement and demands for more.

_“It will end soon.”_

When had he snapped, she wondered. When had he gotten to the point where throwing away his humanity and destroying the world was all he wanted? When he started to talk more to his cards and less to her? Or perhaps it all started when she told consoled him the way she did.

If so, then of course she would take matters into her own hands. Even if it hadn’t been her fault, there was no way she was going to let her father deal with him. Not when it put Leo’s life at risk.

Especially not when Ray loved Zarc as much as she did.

_“Join me, Ray.”_

Was it strange just how her heart ached at that request? It ached in sadness at how evil he had become and yet there was also love and affection to be felt at the way he called for her. Even with his mind twisted and warped the way it was, he still loved her enough to want her by his side. Still…

No matter how much Ray loved him, she couldn’t do it.

Upon her rejection, he had recoiled, love quickly turning into hate and rage. That welcoming, cajoling hand became one that sought to snuff out her life before she could put an end to his.

_“You made me believe you loved me.”_

And the rest… Well, the rest of the story was already told. She had used the four cards her father had created, thereby splitting the two of them and the world into four fragmented pieces.

_“Unforgiveable!”_

Zarc’s screams still haunted her to this day, following her even into the depths of unconsciousness while she laid dormant inside the girls. Perhaps she truly was unforgiveable. Unfortunately, there was no changing the past and Ray had to put it behind her. With only the future to look forward to, she would definitely put an end to this once and for all.

But maybe, just maybe, history could repeat itself just a little bit and those happy times would revisit them once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr [here.](http://moshimichi.tumblr.com/post/158402844896/day-4-history)


End file.
